


Where Power Comes From

by Whispering_Imp



Series: Sex Games [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tom talks a lot in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't get the idea out you your mind: "You'll have to have me at your mercy first. If you can." Tom said. He's made his challenge. Now you want control.</p><p>
  <i>"Sex Games" is a collection of standalone stories featuring Tom (who executes various degrees of dominance) and the reader (in various states of submission, or not... It remains to be seen).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Power Comes From

Tom kisses you desperately. His tongue demanded submission. You moan at the intrusion and permit him to do whatever he desires. His hands move to pull you closer as if to combine your bodies as one. Your hands travel all over his backside, leaving no exposed skin untouched. Your lower limbs are intertwined with his. You can feel his manhood sharing the heat between your wetness. Overwhelming sensations threaten to knock you unconscious, but you try hard to keep a clear head. You have plans, and you want to see them through properly. Tonight, the table will be turned. Tonight, the submissive will submit no more.

Not that you do not wish to obey Tom. No. You crave it. Submitting to Tom makes you happy. You feel safe. He looks out for you and takes good care of you. In return, you do anything you can to please him. It’s simple, like dancing: he leads, you follow. This perfect dynamic results from some instinct deeply rooted in your genes. They are subtle, almost untraceable. Your bodies and minds respond and communicate by mutual understanding alone. The two of you never established any dom/sub or master/slave rules. He dominates because he can. Should you achieve the same amount of self-discipline and power, you can take control too.

And when there is a chance to approach things differently, who wouldn’t want to explore a little? Everyone gets curious. You wonder from time to time what it would be like to have Tom obeying your commands. What will it be like to try and make decisions for both of you for a change? You voiced these thoughts to Tom before. He only responded with a mysterious smile and said, “Why don’t you find out yourself?” A pause. “You’ll have to have me at your mercy first, of course. If you can.”

Since then, you cannot get the idea of somehow trapping him or restraining him out of your head. Tom has challenged you, and you will comply. You didn’t have much plan at the time, but you kept your eyes open should a chance open up for you. It was a long wait, but patience always gets rewarded in the end.

You were having some fun together late last night when Tom got a call from some friends. He had you pinned under him on the mattress when the phone rang. He propped himself up with his arms and took the call, unconcerned that his lower body was still connected to you. He even rolled his hips a bit, causing you to cover your mouth to stifle a wanton gasp. _The tease._

It seemed like they were going to have a spontaneous get together at a local bar. Perhaps someone just dropped by the city and decided to surprise everyone. You weren't sure. It must had been some very good friends, though. Tom laughed and joked a bit, said he was busy (and winked), but yeah, he have to make time for them. He will be there. He hung up and grinned at you. He said he’s not finished with you, but sorry, you’ll just have to wait. Another wink and a cheeky click of the tongue followed. Be good, he said. Purposefully not bothering with your protests, he pulled away and finished himself. You could only close your eyes and breath out your frustration as his warm seeds ran down your front side. Stubbornly, you ignored Tom as he kissed you lightly and hurriedly got about getting dressed and went out.

After Tom left, you fingered yourself, hoping to ease the fire still burning from the inside out. Minutes past before you gave in to the fact that nothing can get you over the edge, not ever since the bastard that left you in your misery had his way with you. You might as well get a cold shower and endure the whole ordeal until he gets back. You made a mental note to complain in the most intolerable way possible. It was only when you got out of the shower and went to get changed some half an hour later that you noticed: Tom had left the naughty drawer (as you like to call it), buried deep in the corner of the walk-in closet, half-opened and unlocked. Everything he denied your access was right there in front of you. The chance you had been waiting for was finally here.

You knew exactly what you wanted. Although it was tempting to explore all the stuff that was in there: Plugs, belts, ropes, oil, and weird-shaped objects for who-knows-what-purpose…. You knew you can only take something small that can escape detection. Handcuffs. Easy to hide and will most likely be overlooked if Tom next look into the drawer, they were all you took. You have a plan now. Sort of. Restrain Tom quick and fast. Decide what to do with him later.

So it is with the effort of remembering and executing your plans that you hold on to Tom and kiss him again and again. He has one hand at the back of your head. His breath is coming short. You crack open one eye to make sure the coast is clear. Tom’s eyes are closed, unaware of your alertness. This is your chance. You edge a hand up his backside and under the pillow, searching for the handcuffs.

Tom pulls away from you abruptly. You feel a tug on your wrist of the hand that was still touching Tom a moment before. Another tug and you find that Tom has caught your hand in a slipknot. The other end of the rope has been tied to the bedpost.

With one limb restrained, you are moving rather awkwardly. Your body already exposed and vulnerable. Still your other hand searches frantically beneath the pillows. Your heartrate goes overdrive and you start to panic. _Where are they? Where are they?_

“Looking for these, baby?”

You look up to see Tom sitting a few feet away from you, the shining handcuffs dangle from his finger. He smile down at you with too many teeth, like a Cheshire cat who discovered a trapped mouse, or simply put, Loki-like. It sends shivers down your spine. Nonetheless, you make a grab for the handcuffs, completely forgetting your restrained hand. The rope pulled you back with a jolt, and you fall back on the bed short of Tom’s hand that is still holding the blasted metal in front of you teasingly. The sudden pain causes you to sob out pitifully. In a second, Tom drops his maniac smile and his brows come together in worry.

“Darling, are you al—Whoa!”

You’ve made another attempt to get the thing in his hand when he got closer. Tom catches your wrist this time, and with one fluid motion, cuffs and pulls your hand above your head, securing the other end of the handcuff to the bed. He sits on your legs lightly, right below your knees. You are completely immobile.

“What is this about hum?” Now that he’s sure you are not hurt, playful Tom is back. He trails a finger around one of your nipples with feather-light touches. The tingling sensation make you buck, but he keeps you pinned down. “Lesson one, constraints need to be applied with efficiency. Lesson two, constraints do not give you power. Now, what should you say?”

“I’m sorry, Tom. Really. I’m sorry.” You sob. “Please let me go.”

Tom looks away as if something more interesting lies on the floor. He walks two fingers along your belly and down to the wetness between your legs. “Nope. Wrong answer. You should't give so easily if you want to take control.” He dips his fingers into the wetness and rubs, none too gently. “Self-control, baby, self-control.”

He rolls off you. You can tell he is still hard, but he doesn’t even look as if he is mildly bothered. He starts for the bathroom. “Think about what I said, Love.” 

You lost it then. The idea of him leaving you hanging for two nights in a row is too much to bare. You struggle furiously and cry out frantically. The rope and the cold metal cut into your wrists. They hurt, but you hardly notice it. “Tom. Tom! Don’t leave me here again. Please. I don’t want control. I want you. Do anything you want with me! Just… Just don’t leave me here. Please. Anything Tom! I surrender! Tom!”

Tom is at the door before he turns around with graceful ease. “What was that, Love?"

“I surrender, Tom! Please! Have mercy my lord.”

He bursts out laughing. “ _My lord?_ Now that was quite unexpected. My, you are desperate.”

“My sovereign. My prince. Master. I’ll call you anything you want. Just stop this mocking and come back here. I beg of you!”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Please!”

“Oh, alright then.” Tom drops his shoulders dramatically and starts back towards you. “I’m only doing this to spar myself the pain of hearing your relentless pleading. Do you understand? You have no right to demand anything from me tonight, you bad bad girl.” He reaches between the mattress and headboard and produces a piece of clothe. This he ties securely around your mouth. It holds down your tongue and bites the corners of your mouth but does nothing to hold back your whimpers. Tom settles between your legs and pulls them up across his shoulders. He puts on his sternest face and growls at you. “I’m gonna punish you proper. You hear me?”

You nod. Feeling relieved that Tom is at least on the mattress with you.

“Well then, brace yourself.”

He puts his elbows on either side of your head and lowers his weight on to you, bending you almost uncomfortably. He is burning hot against your sweat-drenched body. You try to avert your eyes from his electrifying gaze, but his strong hand catches your chin, fingers pressing into your cheeks painfully, forcing you to look at him.

“You know what I think? I think you don’t know who’s boss.” He breaths the words close to your lips. Your lips quiver, hoping for a rough kiss.

Tom has other ideas, however. Forcefully, he turns your head, exposing the delicate skin on your neck and bite down, hard. You whined, unable to keep back the shock of what he has done and the thrill you are feeling inside. He sucks the bruising flesh, making sure the mark will stay for days to come. Animal noises escape you. But your whining turns into muffled screams when Tom drives his manhood into you, swift and without mercy. He is not letting you adjust.

“Power, my love. You have to know what you’re doing to take control.”

You lock your legs around Tom’s neck. His punishing pace is hard to accommodate. There is so much pain. But you deserve it. You shouldn’t have tried to hold him down. You know you’ve practically asked to be punished. Thank heavens Tom hasn’t decided to desert you. You whine, begging him to go rougher. You need to feel the pain.

“Look at you! Even now you are sobbing. For. Me.” Tom has a gift for talking and thinking in midst of heavy physical exercise. Even so, his sentences are breaking into shorter sections. “You. Could’ve. Command. Even. Under. Restrains. Had. You. Tried. But No.” He turns you to face him again, ceasing his thrusts. “You choose to cry and surrender. This is your natural state. You didn't even _try_ to overcome your need to be ruled. But if you want to submit. You should do it properly. Yet you failed even that.”

You just close your eyes and shook your head. _Oh the shame!_ You try to pull Tom closer with your legs. You want to kiss him, tell him you understand. You want to express how desperate you are to be good. He doesn’t budge. Instead he starts to relentlessly pound into you again.

“Do you have any idea how you make me feel sometimes?” He says through gritted teeth. “You are so disobedient. I wonder if I’m not a good enough alpha.”

Despite the shameful feeling that you have disappointed Tom, you can’t help but roll your eyes at his words. Like he ever cares whether he is alpha male or not! If anyone can be constantly happy in their skin, it is Tom. He doesn’t give a thought to manly pride or any such nonsense. He just is.

Your disrespectful attitude doesn’t bore well with Tom’s mood today, however. He yanks your head back with a fistful of your hair. “You aim to mock me?”

His face is so close to yours. Your eyes widen at his angry tone. Sometimes you just hate it when you can’t tell where Tom’s acting begins and ends. He can make playing awfully real. Then again, he could really be angry. Tears flow down your face freely. You are truly frightened. And Tom’s punishing pace has yet to cease.

As suddenly as he sprang upon you, Tom releases you and backs away. You feel boneless and drained. Still you turn to him in confusion, scared that you have crossed the line too far and he is going to abandon you for good. You try to catch his eye. You try to sense his mood. But Tom ignores you and circles around to release your constrains. Your stomach tightens in panic. He’s abandoning you…. He doesn’t want you anymore….

“Up! I’m not finished with you yet.”

Relief! You sob and throw yourself at him, the numbness in your fingers forgotten. “Oh, oh!” You cry though the gag. Toms eyes soften at your reaction.

“Easy now, darling.” He cradles your head as he unties the knot behind your head, careful not to catch any stray strands of hair. “What is it?” 

“I’m so sorry, Tom.” You sob and kiss him all over desperately, squeezing out every word in between kisses. “Don’t leave me. I’ll be good. I need you. I love you!”

“Shh… I know. I know.” He sits with his back to the headboard and let you straddle him. “I won’t leave you, ever. You know we need each other.” Tom lifts you up gently and sheaths himself in you once again. Your grip tightens when he hits your sweet spot, rendering you speechless. He rocks you lightly. “Well, I was going to make you beg for release. Looks like there’s no need now.”

With those words, he sets a slow but sure pace. Thrusting, he carries your tired form towards oblivion like an angel guiding a lost soul on the road to heaven. You hear soft, comforting music. Tom is humming a lullaby. The air seem to glow with warmth. You think you see outlines of feathered wings. You reach your hand towards the light that backs the outline. Then you hear him whisper in your ear, “I love you, my darling. Let go now. I love you.”

When you wake, it will be morning. The sun will shine on your face, blinding you. You will turn, with some difficulty under the strong and protective arms holding you, to escape the light. You will bury your nose in the warm chest that smells of expensive cologne and salty passion. Why you ever wanted to tie this body down? You will never remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, let me know what you think. I love comments. :)


End file.
